Please, look at me Joongie because I Am A Man!
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: Tidak perduli sehina dan sekotor apa cintaku aku mencintaimu 'saranghe' /Tidak mampu memenangkan hatimu, memenangkan ragamu sudah cukup bagiku./"Sianida..." suara merdu itu terdengar lembut namun terasa dingin bak malaikat kematian. 'Jangan menangis, I Am A Man' / Just YunJae/ONESHOOTS/INCEST/BL/YAOI/Request/NO BASH!


**Please, look at me Joongie because I Am A Man!**

**By : Anna Kim**

**Just YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boys Love/Mature/Hurt/Romance/INCEST/OneShots/Typo(s)/Hanya cerita yang milik saya/kelalaian milik saya Kesempurnaan milik Tuhan dan YunJae/Sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/NO BASH/DLDR!**

**B2ST " I Am A Man"**

**Something Happen to my heart**

**Lee Min Hoo " My everything"**

**.**

**.**

**Read slowly**

**.**

**.**

_Bisakah kau melihatku? Aku di sini_

_Tidak perlu mencari yang lain jangan pula melihat yang lain_

_Cukup aku saja dan rasakan kehadiranku_

_Seperti malam merindu bulan_

_Seperti panas merindu hujan_

_Seputih kapas_

_ Sesuci mata air surga_

_Seperti itu wujud cintaku padamu_

_Jangan mengabaikan cinta putihku_

_Hanya karena_

_Darah_

_Karena aku tetap seorang lelaki_

_Dan aku Lelakimu_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yunho, pria matang berusia 29 tahun itu baru memasuki apartemennya. Wajah tampannya yang di tunjang dengan tubuh tegap berbalut kulit coklat karamel, rahang tegas dan sepasang mata elang yang terlihat tajam, percayalah kau tak akan mampu jika harus bertemu tatap dalam waktu yang lama dengan mata itu dan tentunya jangan lupakan bibir berbentuk unik menyerupai lambang hati sebagai penyempurna kesempurnaan fisiknya.

Tanganya sibuk membuka simpul dasi yang melingkar di lehernya, mata tajamnya menyelusuri seluruh ruangan luas dengan warna dominan hijau putih, hunian nyaman yang terlihat simple namun tetap elegant, hingga pandangannya terhenti di depan pintu berflitur coklat tua lengkap dengan tulisan **I Am A Man** yang tergantung di pintu serta di hiasi bandul berbentuk gajah, pandangan matanya begitu dalam saat menatap pintu kayu itu.

Brak..

Pintu membuka, dari dalamnya keluar sosok pria manis yang terkesan cantik. Tubuh rampingnya berbalut _t-shirt blue_ tipis karena terlalu tipisnya hingga dua tonjolan kecil di dada sedikit berisinya tercetak jelas, jaket kulit hitam terselampir di bahunya lengkap dengan celana jeans robek dan berbagai aksesories penyempurna penampilannya. Beberapa tindikan di telinga lengkap dengan anting tusuk hitam senada dengan gelang dan kalung yang menggantung manis di leher jenjangnya.

Pria cantik dengan warna rambut _blonde_ dan kulit halus seputih susu itu itu berjalan santai, mengabaikan pria yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Mau ke mana lagi jae? Ini sudah larut." Suara bass itu terdengar berat, gurat lelah tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" suara merdu itu mengalun tajam, pria bermata indah itu menatap sengit sosok yang di anggap mengusiknya. Sungguh wajah rupawan yang serupa malaikat itu tidak pernah sebanding dengan mulut pedasnya. Bahkan bibir cerry merah itu lebih sering mengeluarkan umpatan dari pada kata-kata manis.

"Semua tentangmu menjadi urusanku karena kau _saeng_ku Jung Jaejoong!" suara bass itu mulai meninggi, mata tajamnya memerah menunjukkan kilat amarah, bahkan rahang tegas Yunho terlihat mengeras.

"Cih, _sesaeng_ katamu, KARENA ITU BERHENTI MENGOTORIKU!" Jaejoong membalas sengit, meski begitu _doe eyes_ kelam itu sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca. Pria manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal dan sakit hatinya.

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Braak..

"Argghhkk!"

Cerry _lips_ merah itu merintih sakit saat punggungnya membentur daun pintu kamarnya akibat dorongan Yunho yang cukup bertenaga. Jaejoong menatap sakit Yunho, pria yang sejujurnya sangat di kaguminya. Pria tampan lima tahun lebih tua darinya, pria yang memiliki darah yang sama dengannya. _Hyung_ satu-satunya juga keluarga satu-satunya. Hanya dirinya dan Yunho yang tersisa di keluarga Jung setelah kecelakaan tragis merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua mereka lima tahun lalu.

Dan sejak lima tahun lalu kehidupan Jaejoong mulai berubah, kehidupan yang baginya terasa bak mimpi buruk. Kehidupan penuh dosa yang bahkan tidak pernah terbayang olehnya.

'Jangan menangis Joongie. Kau pria, **I am a man**. Seorang pria tidak boleh menangis.' Jaejoong mengutuk air mata yang siap jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Apa? Mau memukulku? Ingin menambah lebam di tubuku? Ingin mengotoriku lagi? lakukan _Hyung_. LAKUKAN JUNG YUNHO!"

Bruk..

Tubuh Jaejoong jatuh terduduk di atas lantai krmaik dingin, air mata yang sekuat tenaga di tahannya akhirnya tumpah juga.

Sreak..

"Ugh.."

Bibir plum itu sedikit meringis sakit, saat pergelangan tangannya di cengkram erat Yunho, bahkan membuat kulit putihnya memucat akibat aliran darah yang tersendat.

Sreeeeettt..

Bruk

Tubuh Jaejoong terhempas begitu saja di atas ranjang kamarnya setelah sebelumnya tubuhnya di seret paksa. Jaejoong tidak ingin mendongakkan wajahnya untuk sekedar menatap bagaimana ekspresi _Hyung_nya saat ini. Jaejoong sudah terlalu lelah akan semua ini. Bahkan pria manis itu hanya diam saja saat perlahan namun pasti Yunho mulai melucuti pakaian yang membungkus tubunnya.

"Ugghh...emmhh.."

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya menatap tembok pucat dingin yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu atas perbuatan nista Yunho, saudara kandungnya. Bahkan untuk keberapa kali Yunho kembali mengotorinya Jaejoong sudah tak mau menghitungnya.

Hati pria cantik itu terasa begitu sakit, saat sosok yang begitu di kaguminya justru yang menjadi orang yang berada di barisan terdepan menghancurkan hidupnya. Memperlakukan tubuhnya bak pelacur nista dengan mengatasnamakan cinta.

Cinta? Bagaimana mungkin Yunho mencintainya yang adalah adik kandungnya sendiri. Darah yang sama mengalir di tubuh keduanya. Darah keluarga Jung, tidakkah ini sebuah dosa yang tak terampuni? Tapi kenapa _Hyung_nya sekan membutakan mata hatinya.

Keduanya melakukan dengan perasaan kosong. Yunho berulang kali menghentak-hentak tubuh yang berada di bawahnya. Menikmati setiap inci tubuh adik kandungnya, rasa nikmat dan hasrat yang tercapai dengan lelehan air mata kotor mengalir. Mata setajam musang itu terus menitikkan air matanya, menyambung kristal bening yang sudah lebih dulu tumpah di wajah rupawan pria cantik yang berada di bawah kuasanya.

Sreak..

Tangan _manly_ Yunho meraih dagu Jaejoong, membuat wajah pria cantik itu menatapnya. Untuk sejenak Yunho menghentikan hujaman miliknya. Mata musang itu menatap dalam _doe eyes_ kelam yang balas menatapnya.

"_Saranghe_ Joongie... _mian_, tapi hyung benar-benar mencintaimu.."

Suara bass itu terdengar lirih, namun begitu banyak hasrat dan rasa yang membuncah. Persaan luka, benci, marah, kecewa sekaligus cinta melebur jadi satu. Yunho sendiri tidak tau kenapa dirinya begitu menggilai adik kandungnya Jung Jaejoong, pria cantik berusia 17 tahun yang seharusnya di lindunginya bukan di kotorinya.

Mmphhh...

Lumatan intens kembali di daratkan bibir berbentuk hati itu, Jaejoong tak pernah bisa menolak, dengan setengah hati cerry _lips_nya membuka. Membiarkan lidah panas _Hyung_nya menjelajahi gua hangat miliknya. Menikmati tiap inci sudut bibirnya hingga tubuhnya tanpa ada yang terlewati. Pria manis itu hanya tidak ingin menambah lebam di tubuhnya.

Pasrah dan diam lebih baik, karena demi apapun dirinya sudah lelah merasakan perlakukan gila _hyung_nya.

'Kemana Jung Yunho yang dulu? Joongie merindukan Jung Yunho yang dulu, _Hyung_ yang selalu melindungi dan mneyayangi adiknya, bukan _hyung_ yang menghancurkan masa depan adiknya. Bukan _Hyung_ yang sekarang sedang merasukiku. Mengotori tubuhku dengan dosa yang tak termaafkan.'

Benih terkutuk itu kemblai memenuhi lubang anal Jaejoong, tanpa bisa di tolak, membiarkan cairan terlarang itu kembali mengalir mengotorinya meresap kedalam tubuh pria cantik itu hingga menyatu dengan aliran darah. Menumpuk dosa hingga menggunung. Sampai kapan? Entahlah Jaejoong sendiri tidak tau.

.

**I am a man**

Saya seorang pria jadi tidak harus menangis

Aku menelan semua kesedihan

Aku diam-diam menutup mata

Sehingga tidak perlu memberitahu

**I am a man**

Aku diam-diam akan menutup mata

.

.

.

* * *

Yunho menatap dalam diam Jaejoong yang sedang terlelap di atas ranjang _king size_ berseprai putih kamarnya. Tubuh indah berbalut piyama tidur itu sebagian tertutupi selimut tebal motif totol-totol macan yang melindungi tubuh adiknya dari dinginya suhu cuaca, di luar hujan sedang mengguyur deras, mengacak ranting daun hingga menimbulkan bunyi gesekan nyaring. Bunga-bunga yang mengisi pot-pot di beranda luar kamar terlihat indah dan sejuk karena terguyur air hujan.

Tangan _manly_nya meraih sesuatu dari dalam laci, benda yang panjang berisi cream. Dengan perlahan Yunho membuka penutupnya, mengeluarkan _gel _dingin bening dari dalamnya kemudian dengan telaten membalurkan di pergelangan tangan putih pucat yang terlihat memerah, dua tangan kurus yang terikat rantai yang di kunci di dua sisi tiang ranjang besi.

Sshhh..

Pria cantik itu sedikit terusik dari tidurnya, saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Menimbulkan rasa perih namun kemudian berubah lebih baik, perlahan mata indah itu membuka, beberapa kali hasel kelam itu mengedip guna memperjelas pengelihatanya yang mengabur.

"Ahh.."

Rintihan lirih, terdengar dari cerry _lips_ pucat itu saat, merasakan tangan besar sedikit kasar terus mengusap pergelangan tanganya, _doe eyes_nya sedikit melirik. Dan Jaejoong tau jika tangan Yunho lah yang kini terampil mengolesi memar di pergelangan tanganya dengan _gel _yang terasa dingin.

"Ini akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya..."

Yunho mengembalikan salep itu itu laci meja nakas, mata Yunho kembali pada objek yang kini masih terlentang lemah di atas ranjang.

"Memberontak akan semakin melukaimu Boo, biar ku ambilkan makan."

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya, pria tampan itu mengabaikan tatapan sendu Jaejoong. Yunho sudah kebal akan semua ekspresi kesakitan adiknya. Bagi Yunho lebih baik menyakitinya asal Jaejoong tetap berada di sisinya, selalu terlihat di matanya, senantiasa berada dalam jangkauanya kapanpun ia ingin melihat wujud indahnya.

Dan seperti inilah akhirnya, Yunho sudah tidak mampu lagi mentolerir sikap pembrontak adiknya. Mungkin jika hanya bermain dengan teman-temanya Yunho masih bisa menerima, tapi tidak untuk saat Yunho melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jaejoong berciuman dengan _yeoja_ satu sekolahnya di cafe dekat kanotnya dua minggu yang lalu, dan setelah Yunho selidiki ternyata _yeoja_ itu adalah kekasih adiknya.

Yunho merasa terkhianati, meskipun pada kenyataanya adiknya tidak pernah membalas perasaanya, namun Yunho tidak perduli itu. Bagi pria tampan itu. Jung Jaejoong mutlak miliknya, tidak perduli perasaanya terbalaskan asal bisa merantai Jaejoong untuk dirinya sendiri itu sudah cukup baginya.

.

Yunho kembali dengan senampan berisi makanan lengkap dengan segelas susu vanilla hangat. Dengan cekatan tangan _manly_nya merapikan bantal empuk sebagai sandaran punggung Jaejoong.

_Doe eyes_ kelam itu terlihat kosong dan begitu terluka, tubuh pria cantik itu tak ubah seperti boneka yang menuruti setiap gerakan yang di arahkan pemainya. Jaejoong hanya menurut saat Yunho membantunya duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya di antara bantal empuk, kedua tangannya yang terborgol berrantai terkulai di atas pahanya.

"Buka mulutmu.."

Yunho menyodorkan sesuap bubur dibibir _plum_ yang kini terlihat membiru. Tanpa banyak protes pria cantik itu membuka mulutnya, menelan habis bubur abalon kesukaanya yang bahkan terasa hambar di indera pengecapnya, hingga segelas besar susuk vanilla di teguknya habis.

"_Good Boy_!"

Bibir hati itu tersenyum puas, Yunho menyukai Jaejoong yang penurut seperti ini, padahal tidak di sadarinya sikap penurut Jaejoong justru menunjukkan jika binar-binar kehidupan perlahan sudah terkikis dari raga rapuh malaikat cantik yang di cintainya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga jiwa yang mengisi raga itu benar-benar pergi.

Yunho tidak pernah menyadari itu, cinta buta dan kesalahan persaanya telah menutup persaanya hingga mata hatinya. Mungkinkah Yunho tidak menyadari kapan terakhir kali cerry _lips_ itu mengeluarkan suara merdunya? Sepertinya Yunho tidak hanya membutakan matanya tapi juga sudah menulikan pendengarnya.

.

Sebesar apa cintaku tidak dapat mengekspresikan dengan kata-kata

Aku sudah berusaha untuk pergi, namun hatiku kembali tertuju padamu

Tidak ada seorang seperti dirimu

Membuatku menangis, membuatku tertawa

Hanya dirimulah yang ingin kulihat dan ku dengar

Hal yang ingin ku lakukan adalah hidup denganmu

Jadi..

Pandanglah aku

Datanglah kelenganku

Kau lah segalanya bagiku

Meski aku tidak mampu memenangkan hatimu

Memeangkan ragamu itu sudah cukup bagiku

Tidak perduli sehina dan sekotor apa cintaku

Tapi kau segalanya bagiku

Tetaplah menjadi milikku

Jaejoongie...

.

Yunho mengusap surai _blonde_ halus beraroma buah, dirinya sendiri yang memilih shampo bahkan apapun yang berhubungan dan yang akan di kenakan Jaejoong, ia sendiri yang memilihnya. Dua minggu semenjak dirinya yang mengurung jaejoong, menyimpan sosok indah itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Mengasingkan adiknya dari dunia luar, Yunho yang mengurus pria cantik itu bahkan Yunho juga yang meengotori tubuh adiknya sampai membersihkanya kembali.

Ckeleak..

Yunho membuka borgol pengunci lengan Jaejoong, membuat dua tangan putih pucat itu terbebas, kemudian Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di samping adiknya, menyandarkan kepala pria cantik itu di bahunya.

Keduanya duduk bersandar di atas ranjang.

Hening..

Tidak ada yang bicara, hanya dentang jam dinding yang memecah kesunyian. Tangan besar Yunho merengkuh bahu Jaejoong, mengusapnya berulang-ulang.

"Boo... _saranghe_..."

Entah, mungkin kata cinta sudah seribu kali terucap dari mulut Yunho, pernyataan cinta yang tak pernah terbalaskan.

"Hyung tidak tau sejak kapan memiliki perasaan ini, semenjak _eomma_ dan _appa_ meninggal, tujuan hidup Jung Yunho hanya Jung Jaejoong. _Hyung _akan melakukan apapun dan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu hingga entah sejak kapan rasa asing ini tumbuh subur di hati..."

Yunho menghentikan ucapanya, mata musangnya menatap langit-langit kamar. Pria tampan itu coba mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sesak.

"Melihatmu tumbuh menjadi _namja_ yang luar biasa menawan, dimata ku kau sangat indah... hingga membuatku ingin memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri. Darah yang sama, _Hyung _melanggar batasan itu, semakin menahannya, rasa ini semakin membuncah... tidakkah kau memahami sedikit saja perasaanku Joongie... aku sakit... sangat sakitnya..."

Tes..

Untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong melihat air mata terjatuh dari sepasang iris mata _Hyung_nya, pria cantik itu menatap dalam wajah penuh luka _hyung_nya, yang mungkin menyimpan rasa sakit yang tak kalah besarnya dengan miliknya.

Jemari pucat itu perlahan menyeka tetes demi tetes cairan bening yang turun membasahi pipi _hyung_nya. Sepasang _doe eyes_ kelam itu tak berpaling dari wajah tampan Yunho.

"Boo..." hati Yunho menghangat, persaan nyaman sekaligus bahagia mengalir memenuhi relung jiwanya, untuk pertama kalinya stelah dua tahun, jemari pucat itu menyentuhnya dengan penuh rasa, Yunho bisa mersakan itu. sentuhan yang begitu tulus.

"_Hyung... mianhe_..." tangan kurus itu melingkar di pinggang Yunho, kepala pria cantik itu semakin dalam bersandar di dada bidang Yunho, kali ini atas kemauannya sendiri bukan seperti boneka yang di gerakkan, tapi syaraf motoriknya berkerja sendiri, memerintah otak _ani_ hatinya untuk melakukan itu.

"Hiks... _saranghe._.. _Jeongmal saranghe_ Jung Jaejoong.. aku tau rasa ini hina, persaan ini seharusnya tidak boleh tumbuh. Tapi, _hyung_ tidak bisa hyung.."

Cup~

Mata kecil itu membuka lebar, menatap tak percaya wajah rupawan yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya hingga kulit wajah keduanya bersentuhan dan bibir _plum_ yang menjadi candunya kini menempel erat di bibir hatinya.

Jaejoong menciumnya. Yah, pria cantik yang di gilainya mengecup bibirnya. Benarkah ini bukan mimipi? Bolehkan Yunho berharap jika adiknya membalas perasaanya.

"_Nado saranghe_.. Yunnie..'

Yunho hanya terpaku, setelah Jaejoong melepaskan tatuan bibirnya kata indah yang selalu ingin di dengarnya meluncur begitu saja dari bibir _plum_ adiknya, apakah Yunho bermimpi? Apakah yang di dengarnya bukan sebuah khayalan semata. Cintanya terbalaskan, benarkah demikian? Setelah rasa sakit dan pengorbanan dan kesadisan yang di lakukanya Jaejoong membalas perasaanya.

GREP

Jaejoong menempelkan tubuhnya di dada bidang _hyung_nya. Menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh _hyung_nya lewat pelukan sepihaknya.

"Cinta bukan sesuatu yang hina... cinta bukan sebuah dosa... siapa yang bisa memilih cinta akan tumbuh dan di tujukan pada siapa, bukankah cinta adalah persaan suci yang tumbuh di dalam hati. Hanya saja seharusnya kita bisa lebih menahan cinta yang tidak seharusnya.. seperti cinta _hyung_ padaku.. ini bukan cinta yang harusnya.. tidak ada pembenaran dalam hubungan sedarah..."

Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukanya. Pria cantik itu sudah mengucapkan apa yang terpendam di hatinya. Yah, katakan jika dirinya juga mulai memiliki persaan asing pada _hyung_ kandungnya itu. Mungkinkah berawal dari rasa kasian dan tidak tega hingga menjelma menjadi sayang. Rasa sayang yang kemudian tumbuh subur menjadi cinta.

Mungkinkah seperti itu? Jaejoong sendiri tidak mampu menjabarkan perasaan yang tiba-tiba bergejolak dalam hatinya. Meski begitu akal sehatnya kembali mengambil alih pikran gilanya. Bahwa sesuci apapun dan semurni apapun persaan Yunho padanya dan sebaliknya. Cinta mereka tetap salah, sebuah dosa yang tidak memiliki celah pengampunan.

"_Hyung_... kita lakukan dosa sekali lagi.. kali ini aku akan membalas hasratmu.."

_Doe eyes_ kelam itu menatap serius wajah Yunho, seolah ingin meyakinkan apa yang di ucapkanya lewat matanya. Dan berhasil, Jaejoong melihat senyum cerah terkembang di bibir _Hyung_nya.

.

.

.

* * *

Kaki jenjang puti bersih itu berada di bahu Yunho, membiarkan paha atasnya di pegang erat tangan besar pria tampan yang tengah merasukinya.

"Ugghhh...uhh..."

Cerry _lips_ itu tak henti-hentinya mengalunkan erangan nikmat yang terdengar begitu merdu di telinga pria _manly_ yang tengah menghujamnya. Menumbuk titik ternikmat daging lunak yang berada di dalam rectum ketat miliknya.

Ke sepuluh jarinya meengacak seprai putih yang sudah ternoda, kain halus yang kini sudah tak rapi lagi. Peluh membasahi dua tubuh menyatu dalam keadaan polos itu. Tubuh tegap nan _manly _dengan warna tan yang menghimpit tubuh ramping dengan kulit seputih susu. Dua warna kulit berbeda yang terus bergesekkan menciptakan irama selaras, menuju surga dosa kenikmatan.

"Yuunniieeee...ahhh..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya erangan panjang terlolos dari bibir cerry yang kini sudah membengkak, tentunya erangan yang bersamaan dengan menyemburnya cairan putih kental milik pria cantik itu.

Sreep..

Telapak tangan _manly_ itu meraup cairan yang tertumpah di atas perut rata seputih susu itu.

"Boohh... rasamu.." Yunho menyodorkan jari-jarinya yang di penuhi cairan Jaejoong di depan mulut pria cantik itu. Jaejoong bukan pria bodoh yang tidak tau maksud Yunho, dengan senang hati mulut mungil itu membuka.

Slup..

Emm..hh..

Dengan gerakan sedukitf lidah panas Jaejoong menari-nari menjilat jari-jari _Hyung_nya, menyesap habis cairan miliknya sendiri. Tingkah nakal Jaejoong tak urung membuat Yunho semakin _hard_. Dengan lebih bertenaga lagi _namja manly_ itu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, gerakan cepat yang sukses membuat tubuh kecil itu terlonjak-lonjak.

"Ugghh..uhhh... Yuunn... _more_...ahh.." Jaejoong seakan di buat melayang akan setiap tumbukan kejantanan Yunho yang terus menyentuh titik ternikmatnya.

"Sshhh... Boohhh..."

Sura bass itu terdengar begitu berat, menandakan jika Yunho juga dalam keadaan tinggi. Kulit _tan_nya terlihat mengkilap seiring peluh yang membanjir. Seakan tak kenal lelah Yunho terus menghentak-hentakkan miliknya.

Sreak..

Dua tangan Yunho meraih kaki Jaejoong yang jadi terselampir di bahunya dan membuatnya membuka lebar.

"Ougghh.."

Jlep..

Mmmppphhh..

Yunho merundukkan tubuhnya dan semakin dalam melesatkan miliknya, posisi seperti ini memudahkan dirinya unjuk menjelajahi tipa inci tubuh atas Jaejoong. Dimulai dengan ciuman dalam hingga turun ke leher jenjang Jaejoong, kembali menaburkan puluhan _kissmarks_ di atas kanvas putih kulit Jaejoong.

Slup..

Dengan rakus Yunho menghisap dua tonjolan merah muda yang selalu berhasil membangkitkan hasratnya. Tanpa menghentikan hujaman miliknya.

Kedua insan sesama jenis bahkan memiliki darah yang sama itu larut dalam persetubuhan penuh dosa, mengabaikan dinding pembatas akan norma agama bahkan aturan masyarakat. Cinta telah membutakan keduanya.

"Yuunnieeee..."

"Boooohhhh..."

Keduanya sama-sama berteriak bersamaan dengan tubuh mengejang dan berakhir dengan benih dosa Yunho yang kembali mengalir merasuk ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong lewat rectum sempit miliknya hingga meluber mengotori seprai putih yang sudah tak berbentuk. Sementara Jaejoong sendiri membiarkan cairanya tumpah mengotori perutnya dan perut _Hyung_nya.

.

Yunho memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong, menyalurkan hawa panas tubuhnya. Selimut tebal membungkus tubuh _naked _keduanya. Dengan sayang tangan Yunho mengusap punggung telanjang adiknya yang terkulai lemah dalam pelukanya.

Malam yang semakin larut, tirai hordeng yang melambai-lambai bebas tertiup angin, kaca jendela yang belum tertutup seakaan mengijinkan hawa segar dari luar untuk masuk dan menyejukkan dua jiwa kotor yang tengah berbagi kehangatan di dalamnya. Lambaian hordeng seakan terlihat bak sebuah ejekan yang di kirim lewat alam, ranting yang bergesek terdengar seperti suara kutukan iblis yang bersorak riuh pemberi semangat akan dosa yang terpupuk subur.

Biarlah keduanya merasakan damai dalam lelap mimpi indah.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi hari berselimut awan hitam, hujan semakin deras mengguyur bumi ginseng. Lebih tepanya menguyur kawasan Ceongdamdong. Apartemen bertingkat itu terlihat dingin, hawa dingin dan suasana suram semakin kental di lantai teratas. Hunian yang selama tiga tahun di diami dua saudara Jung. Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong.

Pria tampan dengan wajah pucat, sepucat kapas terbaring damai di atas ranjang. Tubuh tegapnya yang berbalut kemeja putih juga celana dasar putih, menampakkan kesan suci. Mata setajam musang itu terpejam damai, tidak ada denyut kehidupan, tidak ada pembuluh darah yang memompa kejantung karena memang tak ada jiwa yang mengisi raga itu. Jiwa telah pergi meninggalkan raganya.

Cup~

Bibir _plum_ itu mendarat lama di kening tubuh dingin itu. Dengan penuh hati-hati jari pucat itu mengelus setiap inci wajah tampan itu, mulai dari hidung mancung turun ke bibir berbentuk hati hingga rahang tegasnya.

"Istirahatlah dengan tenang Yunnie, ini yang terbaik. Semoga di kehidupan yang akan datang kita di pertemukan dengan takdir yang lebih baik, Joongie janji di kehidupan yang akan datang aku akan menjadi milikmu. _Saranghe_ Jung Yunho..."

Wajah rupawan itu menatap sendu tubuh yang tebaring kaku di atas peraduan yang semalam di habiskan untuk malam panas keduanya. Yah, Jung Yunho telah tiada. Pria tampan yang mencintai adik kandungnya sendiri itu telah pergi, bersama dosa yang terputus. Yah, terputus Jaejoong yang membuatnya demikian. Pria cantik itu tidak ingin berada di kubangan dosa sepanjang hidupnya.

Mengakhiri sekarang itu lebih baik. Mati bunuh diri adalah dosa yang tak terampuni dan tidak akan ada reinkarnasi. Setidaknya itu yang Jaejoong pelajari dari pastur di gereja sekolahnya. Jadi, jika dirinya yang mengakhiri hidup _hyung_nya itu berati Jung Yunho bisa berreinkarnais kembali.

"Yunnie... keputusanku tidak salahkan? Joongie hanya tidak ingin tenggelam dalam dosa selamanya.. keputusan Joongie sudah benar kan Yunnie... hikss... Yuunie-_ah_ jawab aku! Jawab saat Joongie bertanya.. hikss... jangan hanya diam... JUNG YUNHOOOOO..."

ARRRGHHKKKK!

Pria cantik itu memeluk tubuh terbujur kaku itu, menumpahkan seluruh air mata yang tersisa, seakan ingin menghabiskanya detik itu juga. Berteriak lantang memanggil nama pria yang di cintainya tapi sebuah dosa baginya. Terus memanggil meskipun dirinya tau jika sosok itu tidak akan pernah kembali.

.

_"Yunnie..."_

_"Hem.. waeo Boo?"_

_"Gomawo untuk semalam..." _

_Grep.._

_Lengan kekar itu mempererat rengkuhanya di pinggang ramping namdongsaeng yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Kebahagiaan Yunho tak terukur._

_"Kita bisa melakukannya tiap malam Boo.." suara bass itu berbisik seduktif di telinga Jaejoong._

_"Yunnie tau kenapa Joongie menyuruh Yunnie untuk memakai pakaian serba putih pagi ini?"_

_"Untuk apa Boo?"_

_"Apa Yunnie merasa baik-baik saja...?"_

_"Emm.. kepalaku sedikit pusing Boo..., tapi gwanchana.." tangan Yunho semakin erat memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, meski rasa sakit semakin mengujam ulu hatinya, hingga membuat Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat._

_"__**Sianida**__..." suara merdu itu terdengar lembut namun terasa dingin bak malaikat kematian._

_"Joongiee..." tangan manly dengan warna tan itu memucat dan semakin bergetar mencengkran punggung pria cantik yang memeluknya. Nafas yang semakin tipis serta denyut jantung melemah, semakin melemah._

_"Joo...ngiieee..."_

_"Sssttt... tenang saja Yunnie, sakitnya tidak akan lama.. pergilah.. saranghe..."_

_Rasa sakit yang menghilang, seiring jantung berhenti berdetak. Jiwa yang dengan paksa pergi meniggalkan raga._

_"Mianhe..."_

_._

"YUNNNIIEEEEEE... hiksss... _WAKE UP jebballllllll_!"

.

Melihat cahayamu yang merdup

Meskipun kelenjar air mataku sudah rusak

Bahkan saat air mataku tak berhenti mengalir hingga mengering

Meski aku mengulurkan tanganku

Berulang kali memanggilmu

Kau telah berada jauh dariku

Di tempat berbeda yang tak bisa ku lihat

Kenapa cintamu begitu menyakitkan?

Kenapa saat kehilangan lebih terasa menyakitkan?

Aku pikir aku mampu, tapi ternyata tidak

Jangankan untuk waktu yang lama... bahkan sedetik pun aku tak mampu

Aku tak mampu hidup sendiri tanpamu

Aku salah mentafsirkannya..

Aku bodoh

Aku lah sang pendosa sebenarnya..

Aku lah yang tak layak berreinkarnasi

.

JLEB...

Benda tajam itu menghunus tepat di jantung, memuntahkan cairan kental berwarna pekat dari cerry _lips_ merah yang bertambah merah seiring cairan yang tersimbur.

Bruk..

Tubuh beralir darah dari pusat tikaman itu ambruk menimpa sosok tampan serba putih yang kini tercemar dengan noda merah pekat.

Tes..

"_Saranghe_... Yunnie..."

'Jangan menangis, _I Am A Man_!'

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Jangan timpuk saya..**

**Seperti ini imajinasi yang terlintas dan terkonsef di otak saya, saya hanya menuangkanya dalam bentuk Fanfic**

**Semoga berkenan_**

**.**

Muaradua, 18 januari'14

11.00 PM


End file.
